So Much for a Boring Afternoon
by firebird16
Summary: on a boring day in cephiro, the guys decide to take a little visit to Earth to see the girls (who happen to be at a beach party) and are in for a little surprise...chapter 2 is up after long last!!!
1. chapter 1

Okay, I know I should be working on my other fic, but I was totally inspired and needed to write this. It's the first chapter to what I hope will be a good fic. There are some new characters and some of the original characters are a little out of character, but ireally hope no one minds because I think it will make the whole thing better.   
Disclaimer~ I don't own anything except the new characters and the story line.  
  
So Much for a Boring Afternoon...  
*  
*  
*  
  
It was a day like any other in Cephiro. The sun was out, the birds were singing, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. In other words, boring.   
  
"Has anyone ever realized how sick you can get of this place when you've been here for a while?" asked a young man with interesting green hair and gold eyes. His title was Prince Ferio Rangati Emeraldo Sanaris, Lord of the land Cephiro, better known as Ferio by his friends. He was lounging on a bench in a small garden with four other men, all with identical bored looks on their faces.  
  
"For the millionth time, yes!" snapped a man with dark hair and eyes named Lantis.   
  
"What is there to do around here anyway? There's no where to go, nothing to do, the girls haven't visited in ages...what's with that anyway? It's like they forgot about us or something. Do you know what's the deal with that Clef?" A tall young man with brown hair and striking green eyes asked his mentor.  
  
"Actually Ascot, I've been doing some studying and have found that our world and that of the Magic Knight's is starting to merge together. I'm sure that because of this, they have been unable to tap into their powers and come here to Cephiro." The purpled haired man replied. He had finally realized how childish he looked and had "grown up" onto the body of a 21-year-old man.   
  
"Do you think we could go to Earth and see them instead?" asked a man with white-blond hair and golden eyes. "It would be wonderful to see Hikaru again. She doesn't know that I've woken up yet. And I've always wondered what Earth is like."  
  
"Eagle, that's a really good idea, we have no idea what Earth is like! Come on Clef, it would be fun and educational!" Ferio said, knowing the only way to get Clef to agree to anything was for him to hear the words 'fun' and 'educational' in the same sentence.  
  
"Hmm...I suppose I could manage to get us there. And if you four contribute some of your powers, I could set up some image enhansors (sp?). That way, we won't look out of place. Perhaps even transport us into the same area as the Magic Knights..." Clef trailed off and closed his eyes, collecting power in his hands.   
  
"So much for a boring afternoon..." Ascot said as all five of then faded out of sight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay everyone! Welcome to the 6th annual Crossroads High Beach Party! Now, everybody, let's have fun!" I rolled my eyes as Maggie, the head cheerleader, made her little speech. It wasn't that she was ditzy, but she had had a little too much sugar on the bus.   
  
"Come on Fuu! I want to see what Toni, Yuki, and Ryo are doing!"   
  
"Yeah Fuu, maybe we'll even start a water war or something!"  
  
I looked toward the two speakers and smiled at my best friends, Hikaru and Umi. We were all 18 and this was our big before prom graduation party at the beach. I thought it was great that we had been going to the same school for 4 years, and we would continue the tradition and go to the same collage next year. I was amazed at how much I had changed since I had met them that fateful day at Tokyo Tower. I was no longer so shy and was much more happy with who I was. Turning to them, I sighed and gave them my brightest smile.  
  
"Come on. Let's get out of these city clothes and change into our bathing suits. I want to see what yours looks like!"  
  
Minutes later, we emerged from the locker rooms to see what the other's suit looked like.   
  
"Your suit is so cute!" Hikaru was the first to speak. Her suit was a tankini. The top being orange with a red out line and the bottom being red with an orange out line.  
  
"Yeah Fuu! Way to show off your cute little body!" Umi's suit was a halter-top like two piece. With her blue hair up in a ponytail, the dark and light blue suit set it off beautifully.   
  
"Thanks you two, but your suits set off your moods so well!" I had to admit, I did love this suit. It was a ordinary bikini, but it consisted of my favorite colors. The suit was a light green with light yellow outlining. Umi then proceeded to braid my hair in pigtails, to keep it out of my face.   
  
"Come on, let's go find the-" My sentence was cut short as I was grabbed from behind. 


	2. chapter 2 finally

"Come on, let's go find the-" My sentence was cut short as I was grabbed from behind.  
  
" Well look what I found! And who might these beautiful ladies be?" I heard a deep masculine voice say as I was swung around the air.  
  
"Ryo! Don't scare me like that! I thought I was going to have a heart attack!" I laughed as I looked at him, with Yuki and Toni coming up behind us.   
  
Toni, Yuki, and Ryo had been our best guy friends since we started high school, but each of us (Hikaru, Umi, and I) were closer to one than the others. Ryo, with his black hair and blue eyes, was like the older brother I never had as well as my friend who I could always go to if I couldn't talk to Hikaru or Umi. He was the one who could read my feelings and thoughts like an open book. It was the same thing with Toni and Hikaru, and Yuki and Umi.  
  
"Let's go! I hear they're putting up a volleyball net. I say it's us manly-men, against you girly-girls!" Toni was already running away as he said this. We, of course ran after him, yelling every insult we could remember while Yuki and Ryo cheered us on from the side lines.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the world started to fade back into existence, I felt my clothes disappear as new ones replaced them. I looked down and saw myself wearing what looked like dark green bathing shorts and a black tank. The others started coming into focus as well as the world, Earth. What I saw was surprising to say the least.   
  
First of all, we were on a beach in the middle of the day. Next, that there was some sort of party going on as there were people, teens most likely, running around. But what really got my attention was that in the center of it all was the girl of my dreams. Fuu.   
  
But she wasn't alone, Hikaru and Umi were with her as well as three guys, one of which was twirling Fuu around in the air as she laughed. Oh, I was going to kill him....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
hey there everyone who remembers me! I'm back and will hopefully continue this fic...that is if I get any reviews! ^_^ 


	3. chapter 3 short

By this time, the girls were creaming the guys in the game of vollyball, and making sure that they knew just who was beating them.  
  
"You know Ryo, you should really think twice before messing with us. You don't know what kind of tricks we might have up our sleeves!" yelled Umi from her position on the court.   
  
"Hey...we're not THAT bad...are we?" asked Yuki to Toni and Ryo.  
  
"Dude...the score is 24-2...I think we suck." Hikaru, who had heard Toni's comment, laughed out loud.  
  
"Yeah. Not that bad!" she laughed, tears forming in her eyes.   
  
"Come on girls, I think we've beat them hard enough." Fuu laughed.  
  
"You just think your so funny, don't you? Why...I bet we could beat you playing-" Ryo's threat was cut off as Yuki and Toni covered his mouth.  
  
"Geez.. you'd think he would learn by now..." Fuu said while grabbing her light green sarong off the bench. "Come on, let's go dance! I love this DJ!"  
  
With laughter from the girls and groaning from the guys, the teenage group made their way to the dance floor, not noticing the group of young men watching them from the shadows.  
  
~~~~  
  
Who will the couples be? YOU VOTE! I can't decide and I though ya'll should tell me...you are the one's reviewing and all! ^_^   
  
Please review with you couple choice for each girl (or guy! I'm willing to do guy/guy couples if you guys want!). Tell me soon so I can write longer chapters!  
  
Thanx to all my reviewers! I'll list you next chapter!  
  
Bye! 


End file.
